warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2011
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2010 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2011 | next_tour = Warped Tour 2012 }} Warped Tour 2011 is the 17th annual Summer Warped Tour festival. Vans Shoes was again the tour's primary sponsor. The tour dates were announced on November 22, 2010, with the first official band announcement on December 8.Exclusive: Warped Tour and Mayhem Festival dates, holiday pre-sales revealed The Warped Tour 2011 kick off party took place on March 25, 2011 in Brooklyn, New York featuring performances by The Wonder Years, MC Lars, Moving Mountains and Lionize with main stage announcements happening at midnight.2011 Vans Warped Tour Kick Off Party Details Warped Tour 2011 was the first Warped Tour to visit Las Vegas, Nevada in 6 years. Bands All bands confirmed for the entire tour unless otherwise noted. Dates and stage placements subject to change.WARPEDREPORTER.COM - Journals Teggart/Main Stage *3OH!3http://warpedreporter.com/stories.php?id=2066 (Played 6/24-7/3 and 7/12-7/23) *A Day to RememberA Day To Remember To Play Warped Tour 2011 *Against Me! (Played 6/24-7/7 and 7/27-8/14) *Asking Alexandria *Attack Attack! *August Burns Red *The Devil Wears Prada (Played 6/24-7/21 and 7/23-8/14) *D.R.U.G.S. (Played 7/7-7/13 and 7/24) *Gym Class Heroes (Played 7/21-8/14) *illScarlett (Played 7/15-7/16) *Jack's Mannequin (Played 8/2-8/3) *Larry and His Flask (Played 7/6, 7/8-7/10, 7/23, 7/26, 8/4-8/6 and 8/10-8/12) *Less Than Jake *Paramore (Played 7/14-7/20 and 8/9)Paramore on The Warped Tour! *Pepper (Played 6/24-7/15 and 7/17-8/3) *The Planet Smashers (Played 7/16) *Shut Up and Deal (Played 8/7) Advent Clothing Stage *Abandon All ShipsSet Your Goals, Foxy Shazam and MC Lars are among the latest in the 2011 Vans Warped Tour LineupAbandon All Ships Events Page (Played 7/21-8/14) *The Acacia Strain Peelander-Z, Relient K and The Acacia Strain are among the latest additions to the Warped Tour lineup *Black Veil BridesLess Than Jake, Planet Smashers (one date) confirmed for Warped Tour 2011Black Veil Brides Will Be Playing the 2011 Vans Warped Tour (Played 7/1-7/20 and 7/22-8/14) *Dance Gavin Dance (Played 6/24-6/30) *Enter Shikari *Falling In Reverse (Played 8/10-8/12 and 8/14) *Miss May I *Of Mice & Men *Set Your Goals *We Came As Romans *Winds Of Plague *Woe, Is Me (Played 6/24-7/20) *The Word Alive Tilly's/Alternative Press Stage *The Aggrolites *All Time Low (Played 7/27) *Big D and the Kids TableOf Mice & Men, Family Force 5, Lucero, more added to Warped Tour *The Black Pacific (Played 8/5-8/14)Black Pacific, Terrible Things and Larry and His Flask are among the latest lineup additions to the Warped Tour *The Devil Wears Prada (Played 7/22) *D.R.U.G.S. (Played 7/15-7/16 and 7/26-8/14) *The Expendables *Go Radio (Played 8/1) *Larry and His Flask (Played 8/3 and 8/9) *Lionize (Played 6/24-7/31 and 8/2-8/14) *Lucero *Middle Class Rut (Played 7/21-8/2, 8/4-8/12 and 8/14) *The Ready Set *Simple Plan (Played 6/24-7/14 and 7/17-7/30) *Street Dogs (Played 6/24-7/21) *Sum 41 (Played 8/10-8/12)Sum 41: Tour Dates *Unwritten Law (Played 6/24-7/24)Suburban Noize Records | Tour Dates & EventsUnwritten Law Upcoming Concerts and Events Nintendo 3DS Stage *Anti-Flag (Played 7/22) *Dance Gavin DanceThe Word Alive, Every Avenue, and more Announced for 2011 Warped Tour lineup (Played 7/1-8/14) *The Dangerous SummerThe Wonder Years, Miss May I, Winds Of Plague, more added to Warped Tour (Except 8/11) *D.R.U.G.S. (Played 7/14 and 7/21-7/23) *The Devil Wears Prada (Played 7/22) *Every Avenue *Family Force 5 (Played 7/24-8/4 and 8/7-8/14) *Gatsbys American Dream (Played 8/13) *Go Radio (Played 6/24-7/31 and 8/2-8/14) *Hellogoodbye (Played 6/24-7/10) *I Set My Friends On Fire *Larry and His Flask (Played 7/29-7/31) *Lionize (Played 8/1) *Moving Mountains *Pepper (Played 7/16) *Relient K (Played 6/24-7/28 and 8/1-8/14) *The Wonder Years Skullcandy Stage *Bad Rabbits *Big B (Played 6/24-7/24) *Big ChocolateEyes Set To Kill, Big Chocolate, Etc. Added To “Vans Warped Tour * Blood On The Dance Floor (Except 8/12) *Dr. Madd Vibe (Played 7/26-7/28, 7/30 and 8/1-8/2) *Foxy Shazam (Played 6/24-7/16) *Grieves with Budo *illScarlett (Played 6/24-7/14 and 7/16-8/14) *Ivy League (Played 6/24-7/3 and 8/5-8/14) *Kool Whip (Played 7/29) *MC Lars with Weerd ScienceMC Lars >> Tour *Middle Class Rut (Played 8/12-8/13) *Neo Geo (Played 8/9-8/11 and 8/14) *Stephen Jerzak *Passafire *Pour Habit (Played 7/6-7/23) *Tomorrow's Bad Seeds (Played 7/24-8/4) *Yelawolf (Played 7/15-8/14) Ernie Ball Stage *A Skylit Drive A Skylit Drive To Play Warped Tour 2011 (Except 6/29 and 8/12) *The Bogarts (Played 7/3)Earn It Yourself >> Blog Archive >> Scene Report: Pomona *Bowling for Soup (Played 8/12-8/14)http://vanswarpedtour.com/blog/id/1844675 *Campaigning for Zeros (Played 8/9) *Cold Forty ThreeCraig Owens' new band D.R.U.G.S. among the nine bands named for the Warped Tour lineup this week *Dead Cat Lounge (Played 7/31)SCENE REPORT: ST PETERSBURG RECAP OF THE ST PETERSBURG STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Dr. Madd Vibe (Played 7/15-7/16) *Eyes Set to Kill (Played 8/5-8/14) *Farewell Fighter (Played 8/2)SCENE REPORT: NASHVILLE (LONG-OVERDUE) RECAP OF THE LAST STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *The Feaver (Played 7/3) *Freshman 15 (Played 6/24-6/30) *The Greater The Risk (Played 7/27) *The Groundbreaking Ceremony (Played 7/6, 7/22, 8/2-8/5 and 8/12) *Handguns (Played 7/26) *Hestyn (Played 8/10) *The Human Abstract (Played 7/1 and 8/10) *I Heart Gus (Played 7/6) *In the Eyes of a Mistress (Played 8/7) *Juliet Simms (Played 7/1, 7/9, 7/15-7/17, 7/23-7/24, 7/27, 7/31 and 8/3-8/12) *La Banda Skalavera (Played 7/1) *Larry and His Flask (Played 6/29, 7/2, 7/12-7/13, 7/15, 7/19-7/20, 7/22, 7/24, 7/28 and 8/2) *Last Page (Played 7/19) *Machine Gun Kelly (Played 7/7-7/9 and 7/14) *Machree (Played 7/28-8/3) *Madina Lake (Played 6/24-7/10) *Main Line School of Rock Delta Squad (Played 7/21) *Motionless in White (Played 7/10-7/20) *My Arcadia (Played 7/21-7/27 and 7/30) *Ratfynkt (Played 7/17) *The Scotch Bonnets (Played 7/26) *SLATR (Played 7/3) *The Suit (Played 7/7-7/20)Ernie Ball Crowns the Winner of the 2011 Battle of the Bands! *TAT (Played 7/21 and 7/23-7/24) *Terrible ThingsTerrible Things @ The El Rey Plus Interview With Josh Eppard (Except 8/7) *There For Tomorrow *Victory Bound Rival (Played 7/29-8/1) *Wax (Played 8/12) *Woe, Is Me (Played 7/21-7/29, 8/1 and 8/3)Woe, Is Me Events & Shows Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 15 Winning Bands The following bands were chosen to play the Ernie Ball stage in their hometown for the Warped Tour.Ernie Ball on FacebookBattle of the Bands *3Union (Played 7/7) *A Casual Affair (Played 8/4) *A Constant North (Played 8/12) *A Dawn Becoming (Played 7/14) *A Hidden Agenda (Played 7/9) *A Story Left Untold (Played 7/23) *A Summer Better Than Yours (Played 8/4) *A Summer Scene (Played 7/12) *A Week Away (Played 7/3) *Adeste (Played 7/29) *The After Party (Played 7/6) *All As One (Played 7/28) *All Beehives Aviators (Played 8/9) *Almost Legendary (Played 8/1) *Amalgrama (Played 7/2) *American Mantra (Played 6/24) *Amyst (Played 7/21) *An Ocean's Glance (Played 7/14) *Anchor The Tide (Played 8/13) *Arrows Over Athens (Played 7/17) *At War With Giants (Played 8/4) *Atlantis Falls Under (Played 8/12) *The Aura Rising (Played 7/27) *Aurora (Played 6/30) *Awaken the City (Played 6/25) *The Bad Parts (Played 7/24) *Bad Suns (Played 7/1) *Bat Wings For Lab Rats (Played 6/29) *Battle Born (Played 6/30) *Baywood Park (Played 7/19) *Bearfighter (Played 6/25) *Becoming Everest (Played 8/6) *Before We Fall (Played 7/19) *Before You Fall (Played 8/11) *Bella Terra (Played 8/10) *Better Luck Tomorrow (Played 6/26) *Beyond Daylight (Played 7/22) *Break Through Beautiful (Played 8/5) *Burden My Surrender (Played 7/12) *Call It Captive (Played 7/29) *Call It Fiction (Played 7/20) *Captions (Played 7/29) *Cardinals Pride (Played 7/16) *Carousel Kings (Played 7/21) *Carson (Played 7/28) *Chasing Morgan (Played 7/26) *Chasing Taylor (Played 7/19) *Cities & Thrones (Played 7/6) *City of Kings (Played 8/11) *Colorsystem (Played 7/8) *The Comeback Season (Played 7/27) *Count Me In (Played 7/30) *Courage My Love (Played 7/15) *Covendetta (Played 8/6) *Crash Coordinates (Played 8/7) *Damnear Divine (Played 6/30) *Dance Hall Drama (Played 7/24) *Danielle Barbe (Played 7/22) *David Costa (Played 7/9) *Dear You (Played 6/25) *Death Is A Dialogue (Played 8/1) *Deniro Farrar (Played 7/28) *DETH-DEFY (Played 7/31) *Dialect of a Prophecy (Played 8/9) *Doug Ratner & The Watchmen (Played 7/23) *The Drama Summer (Played 7/30) *DREAMER (Played 7/31) *Elenora (Played 8/14) *Emerson Grey (Played 6/29) *Epitaph Romance (Played 6/29) *Euphony (Played 6/24) *The Even Tide (Played 7/2) *Fallstar (Played 8/14) *The Field. The Ocean (Played 8/5) *The Fierce (Played 7/16) *Final Last Words (Played 8/11) *Finding Eden (Played 7/8) *Fire in the Skies (Played 8/6) *FM Pilots (Played 7/6) *For Tomorrow We Die (Played 8/6) *Forever And Always (Played 7/29) *Forever, I Am (Played 6/26) *Forevermore (Played 7/7) *Forget Me In Vegas (Played 7/12) *From Greater Heights (Played 7/15) *Gamma Pulse (Played 7/7) *The Get Down Kids (Played 8/1) *The Gift of Ghosts (Played 7/24) *The Glory Game (Played 8/2) *Goodbye Coastline (Played 7/9) *Group Therapy (Played 7/8) *Half Fold The Universe (Played 7/16) *Halocene (Played 8/7) *Harbor The Son (Played 7/30) *Her Death And After (Played 8/14) *Hey Jersey (Played 6/24) *High Voltage (Played 8/12) *Hopes High (Played 8/10) *Horizons (Played 7/15) *I, Apparatus (Played 7/10) *I Capture Castle (Played 8/6) *I Hate My Ex (Played 7/13) *In Her Memory (Played 8/14) *In the Wake of Tragedy (Played 8/13) *INLOW (Played 8/3) *The Intake Of Glass (Played 7/15) *Ipswich (Played 7/2) *Ironisdes (Played 7/20) *It Starts With Alaska (Played 7/2) *Jant (Played 7/28) *June Divided (Played 7/21) *Kid Disaster (Played 7/13) *Last Shot Fired (Played 7/23) *Life After Liftoff (Played 8/2) *Life As A Martyr (Played 7/26) *Light the City (Played 7/17) *Like Beasts (Played 7/17) *Listen to the Sky (Played 7/13) *Loveloud (Played 7/29) *Ludlow Falls (Played 8/2) *Luminoth (Played 8/1) *Make The Years Last (Played 8/3) *Matchless (Played 7/16) *MAZON (Played 7/14) *Me and This Army (Played 7/26) *Mine, All Mine (Played 7/30) *Monsters Scare You! (Played 8/13) *My Brother, The Vulture (Played 7/6) *My Greater Sky (Played 7/22) *My Latest Fashion (Played 8/1) *Myka, Relocate (Played 6/25) *New Skool Kings (Played 8/10) *No Champions (Played 6/26) *No Fair Fights (Played 8/5) *Not So Lucky (Played 6/26) *OldSon (Played 6/29) *One Last Time (Played 7/14) *Orleanna (Played 7/9) *Our Judgment (Played 7/10) *Our Longest Hours (Played 7/12) *Oversoul (Played 8/9) *Paradise Fears (Played 7/10) *Pass It On (Played 7/24) *Regret Night (Played 8/5) *Retro Light (Played 7/23) *Right To Fall (Played 7/28) *Righteous Vendetta (Played 8/12) *Rivals (Played 7/27) *The Rocturnals (Played 6/30) *RUE-LYNX (Played 7/3) *Safety Word Orange (Played 7/27) *Sailing With Ghosts (Played 7/31) *Saturnalia (Played 7/10) *The Science Involved (Played 7/1) *The Secrets We Keep (Played 8/7) *She's A Kreeper (Played 7/1) *Sheridan Breakdown (Played 8/4) *SHORTE (Played 8/13) *Sic Waiting (Played 8/9) *Sin Theorem (Played 7/8) *Sing Me A Fiction (Played 8/3) *Sleepwalker (Played 8/7) *The Sleeper Pick (Played 7/22) *Small Talk (Played 7/13) *So Long Arletta (Played 7/26) *So Long Davey (Played 8/9) *Someone in Two Cities (Played 7/9) *Somersault Sunday (Played 7/21) *Sound The Sky (Played 7/3) *Sounds & Sciences (Played 7/3) *Stitched Up Heart (Played 7/1) *Super Black Market (Played 8/10) *Taking's Not Stealing (Played 8/11) *Taylor Thrash (Played 6/24) *They Promised Escape (Played 7/20) *This Is Falling (Played 8/3) *This Wild Life (Played 8/10) *Through Arteries (Played 6/26) *Transit Earth (Played 7/3) *Tribal Theory (Played 8/9) *True Holland (Played 8/13) *The Twees (Played 7/23) *Us Against The Stars (Played 8/2) *Us Vs Them (Played 7/31) *Venable (Played 7/7) *The Way West (Played 7/8) *We Are One (Played 7/30) *We Are The Arsenal (Played 7/1) *Weapon Eleven (Played 7/2) *Werewolf Therewolf (Played 6/24)http://www.facebook.com/werewolftherewolf *Whispered Hallows (Played 7/19) *World's Most Dangerous (Played 6/25) *Worth The Wait (Played 7/20) *Young Hollywood (Played 7/17) Kia Kevin Says Stage *Bad (Played 8/5) *Black Square (Played 7/29-8/14) *Blacklist RoyalsUnwritten Law and more join Warped Tour (Played 7/2-7/28)Vans Warped Tour Facebook Page *The Bots (Played 6/24-7/10) *Bring Down The Sky (Played 7/21) *Brogan Kelby (Played 8/6) *Brothers of Brazil (Played 7/29-8/14) *Columbyne (Played 6/30) *Continental (Played 8/11-8/14)Jack’s Mannequin, Madina Lake, five more added to Warped Tour *Cunter (Played 7/15) *The Dance Party *DC Fallout (Played 7/9-7/21) *Demerit (Played 7/31-8/14) *The Dollyrots (Played 8/12-8/14) *Dr. Madd Vibe (Played 7/17-7/20 and 7/22) *Electric Touch (Played 7/22-8/2) *The Exposed *FEAR (Played 7/1, 7/3 and 8/9-8/10) *Floral Terrace (Played 7/23-7/24) *The Fold (Played 7/6-7/10)Shows << The Fold *Good Guys in Black (Played 6/24-7/10) *The Groundbreaking Ceremony (Played 7/12-7/14) *The Growing Room (Played 8/10) *In the Eyes of a Mistress (Played 8/11) *Ionia (Played 7/12-7/28) *It Boys! (Played 6/24-7/8) *James Jackson (Played 7/12) *Kicking Daisies (Played 7/23) *Larry And His Flask (Played 7/16-7/17, 7/27 and 8/7) *The Menzingers (Played 7/29-8/14) *Metric Halo (Played 7/24) *Mojo Morgan (Played 7/29-8/14) *The Narrative (Played 7/19-8/14) *Neo Geo (Played 7/29-8/7 and 8/13) *New Years Day (Played 6/24-7/10) *Not So Lucky (Played 8/9) *Peelander-Z (Played 7/20-7/29) *Permanent Bastards (Played 7/15) *PJ Franco & The Burn-Outs (Played 8/12-8/14) *Places and Numbers (Played 6/24-6/26) *Racist Kramer (Played 8/6) *Railroad to Alaska (Played 7/1, 7/3 and 8/9-8/10) *River City Extension (Played 7/12-7/24) *Saturday Sleeper (Played 8/13-8/14) *SharksThe Aggrolites, Sharks and the Exposed among the latest additions to the 2011 Vans Warped Tour (Played 6/24-7/17 and 7/20-8/10) *The Sheds (Played 6/24-7/10) *Shira (Played 7/13-7/14, 7/17, 7/21 and 7/23-7/28) *Shut Up and Deal (Played 6/24-8/6 and 8/9-8/14) *Sick of Sarah (Played 7/12-7/31) *Small Talk (Played 7/19, 7/26, 7/30 and 8/3-8/4) *So Long Arletta (Played 7/1-7/3) *Sodioparadox (Played 7/19) *Son of Ares (Played 8/9) *Tess Dunn (Played 7/2) *Tornado Rider (Played 7/7-7/8) *Veara (Played 7/26-8/14) *Vonnegutt (Played 6/24-7/10) *Wax (Played 8/9-8/11) *We're Doomed (Played 7/15-7/16)Battle To Warped Tour II *Windsor Drive (Played 7/3-7/17) Earn It Yourself Winners The following bands performed on the Kevin Says stage as chosen by Earn It Yourself. *Alicia Camarata (Played 7/28)SCENE REPORT: CHARLOTTE RECAP OF THE CHARLOTTE STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Animal Games (Played 7/1)We Are Pleased To Announce... *Astro Jones (Played 8/1)SCENE REPORT: MARIETTA, GA RECAP OF THE MARIETTA, GA STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *The Baby Grand (Played 7/21 and 7/26)SCENE REPORT: BALTIMORE RECAP OF THE BALTIMORE STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOURhttp://www.facebook.com/thebabygrand#!/event.php?eid=107845189312478 *Coastwest Unrest (Played 6/30)SCENE REPORT: LAS VEGAS *The Composure (Played 7/22)SCENE REPORT: PITTSBURGH RECAP OF THE PITTSBURGH STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Don't Call It A Comeback (Played 7/7)SCENE REPORT: INDIANAPOLIS RECAP OF THE INDIANAPOLIS STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Every You (Played 7/30)SCENE REPORT: SOUTH FLORIDA RECAP OF THE LAKE WORTH STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *F. Stokes (Played 7/19) *Good Luck Jane (Played 7/9)SCENE REPORT: CHICAGO RECAP OF THE CHICAGO STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *The Ill Motion (Played 6/29)SCENE REPORT: NEW MEXICO RECAP OF THE ALBUQUERQUE STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *In the Trenches (Played 7/6)SCENE REPORT: KANSAS RECAP OF THE WICHITA STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Jack Miz (Played 7/24)SCENE REPORT: NEW YORK CITY RECAP OF THE NEW YORK STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Junior Battles (Played 7/15) *Laureate (Played 7/16) *Lift the Decade (Played 7/23)SCENE REPORT: NEW JERSEY RECAP OF THE NEW JERSEY STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *The Missing (Played 7/20)SCENE REPORT: CLEVELAND RECAP OF THE CLEVELAND STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Mister Fister (Played 7/10)SCENE REPORT: MINNEAPOLIS RECAP OF THE MINNEAPOLIS STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Moovalya (Played 8/7)SCENE REPORT: PHOENIX RECAP OF THE MESA STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Of Virtue (Played 7/8)SCENE REPORT: MICHIGAN RECAP OF THE LANSING STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Rawrr! (Played 6/29) *Ready the Messenger (Played 6/26)SCENE REPORT: AUSTIN RECAP OF THE AUSTIN STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Square and Compass (Played 6/25) *The Starlight Getaway (Played 7/29)SCENE REPORT: ORLANDO RECAP OF THE ORLANDO STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *Synesthesia (Played 7/27)SCENE REPORT: VIRGINIA BEACH RECAP OF THE VIRGINIA BEACH STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *The Wee-Beasties (Played 6/24)SCENE REPORT: DENTON RECAP OF THE DENTON STOP ON THE EIY SPRING (INTO ACTION) TOUR *yOya (Played 8/10) Miscellaneous *Juliet SimmsJuliet Simms Is Playing Warped Tour! (Acoustic) *Larry and His Flask (Appearing in various spots around venues doing multiple sets each day) Dzambo Stage WARPED TOUR 2011 HERE WE COME!!!!Artists |Dzambo Stage * Apache Chief (Played 7/12) * Arison Cain and the Halfway Home Orchestra (Played 7/12)WATERTOWN BOTB WINNER * Atlantic Avenue (Played 7/7-7/9 and 7/19-8/2) * Avion Roe (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/12-7/14 and 7/17-8/2) * Bad Case of Big Mouth (Played 7/24) * Before Their Eyes (Played 7/26-8/2) * The Body Electric (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/12-7/14 and 7/17-8/2) *Handguns (Played 7/22) * Ice Nine Kills (Played 7/12) * Kelsey with Tru Fam (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/12-7/14 and 7/17-8/2) * Lacerda (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/12-7/14 and 7/17-7/20) * Lakshmi (Played 7/17) * LARZZ (Played 7/12-7/14, 7/17 and 7/21-7/27) * Last Minet (Played 7/24) * Like Madison (Played 7/21) * Matinee at Midnight (Played 7/26) * Matt Brodeur (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/12-7/14 and 7/17-8/2) * The Offer (Played 7/26-7/29 and 7/31-8/1) * Patent Pending (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/12-7/14 and 7/17-8/2) * Phone Calls From Home (Played 7/7-7/8, 7/13-7/14, 7/17-7/20, 7/23, 7/27 and 7/31-8/1) * PoorGHOST (Played 7/14) * Score 24 (Played 7/21-7/28) * Set It Off (Played 7/28-8/2) * Sky Harbor (Played 7/21 and 7/24) * Sweetdiculous (Played 7/12-7/13 and 7/17) * Testing For Echo (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/12-7/13, 7/23) * Think Big! (Played 7/14 and 7/20) * Tried to Reason (Played 7/14) * The Venetia Fair (Played 7/9, 7/12-7/14, 7/17-7/19, 7/21-7/26, 7/28-7/30, and 8/1-8/2) * Westland (Played 7/7-7/9, 7/19, 7/21, 7/23, 7/26-8/2)WESTLAND Events Las Cruces Local Stage The following bands performed on June 29 at the Las Cruces, New Mexico stop of Warped Tour.update: Lady A, Warped, Street Fest, EPSO, KOT, Primal Filth and more *The Caskets *Cloud 9 Murders *Friday Nights *Stabbed in Back *Terror Eyes XPOZ Local Stage The following bands performed on June 30 at the Las Vegas, Nevada stop of the Warped Tour.XPOZ Local Stage Info *Amarionette *At Sixes and Sevens *Inherit the Sky *Last Call *Next Generation Rising *This Romantic Tragedy *Tuesday After School Detroit Local Stage The following bands performed on July 8 at the Detroit, Michigan stop of Warped Tour.http://media.photobucket.com/image/recent/php420/LocalStage-1.jpg *AJAX *Alive in Standby *All's Quiet *Aria Aesthetic *Call it Karma *Chavis Chandler *Endeavors *Heroes on Parade *Living Like Ghosts *Rocky Loves Emily *Wilson *Yung Tact Break Thru Stage The following bands performed on July 13 at the Mansfield, Massachusetts stop of Warped Tour as spsonsored by MassConcerts and I'm Thirsty Entertainment.http://www.massconcerts.com/warped_tour_2011.html *Armor for the Broken *Auburn *The Awakening *Ballast *Capitals *Challenges *Dead Ellington *The Greenery *Last Minute Sedative *Lions Lions *Manners *Our Last Night *Rumors of Betrayal *Teeth *With Words Jersey Stage The following bands performed on July 24 at the Oceanport, New Jersey stop of the Warped Tour. Bands for this stage were chosen through Starland Ballroom's yearly "War For The Warped Tour" Battle of the Bands competitions.Jersey Stage at the Warped Tour *A Lot Like You *Jax *Jolly Rotten Skeletons *Kicking Daisies *Killing the Messenger *Like The Stars *Milan *The New Royalty *Sirena *Time Will Tell *The Waffle Stompers *The World Ends With You Dates Warped Tour 2011 had 42 tour stops in the United States and two dates in Canada. References